The Truth About Jean
by Orange Lantern Tsume
Summary: Jean is acting VERY strange: She's smoother, shinier, and she turns heads 247. But she isn't like others. Can the XMen charm their way out, or will venom set in? R&R! DONE!
1. Oily Smooth

The Truth About Jean  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: I hope everyone likes this as much as my two other Truth fics, because this one is pure genius, even by your standards! I might make it a little short, though, because I'm impatient to start/end other fics.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Oily Smooth  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jean blinked awake, blocking the light with her hand until her eyes adjusted. She had been around all her life, and was still getting used to having eyelids. It was okay after she got used to the sun being blocked from her for a second, and she was still fascinated by the odd sensations that people felt, especially as a telepath, but she was doing fine.  
  
Getting out of bed, Jean noticed something about her legs (AN: Other than the fact that they are something all men should stare at for hours): They were smooth and hairless, showing no signs at all of having human fur, known as hair.  
  
Jean pushed this aside and got dressed, heading downstairs for breakfast. She felt like having a hot breakfast, and so she got some oatmeal with her toast. After eating, she walked to the garage with a fluid grace that made even Scott, who had known her for a long time, stare.  
  
They all went to school. It was a simple beginning to a shocking episode.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Logan noticed the funny scent when he entered the Institute. It hung there, not stinking but not really normal either.  
  
Sniffing around to get a better whiff, he tried to figure out what it was. It smelled a little oily, definitely, but even the girls, with all their hairspray and crap, didn't get this oily. This was a natural oily, and Logan was certain he had scented something remotely like this before.  
  
On the edge of his mind, the answer was there, taunting him at not recalling easier. Logan growled softly and kept sniffing.  
  
"Logan?" Ororo asked, staring at him curiously.  
  
"Something new here, Storm?"  
  
"Not that I am aware."  
  
"Ask the professor if anything oily came in recently. This scent is new to me."  
  
Ororo nodded and went off to find Xavier. Logan kept sniffing, almost there now...  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Jean had trouble with her combination, her fingers slipping off the dial knob more than once. On the seventh try she got it, and exchanged one set of school items for another set. She closed the locker and walked down the hall, practically gliding, her fluid and graceful movements increasing still.  
  
She ran a hand through her hair to straighten it a little and found she needn't have done so: A few more boys turned their heads.  
  
Classes went by and lunch came, but Jean wasn't paying absolute attention, no that she needed to. She didn't like the scent of Evan's meal, and took a bite of her apple. In her mouth, her tongue wrapped around the chunk of apple, covering it entirely. She felt two pricks tickling her mouth and retracted her tongue, finishing the bite and having another.  
  
Jean glanced at Scott, who was watching Taryn, the girl who had a crush on him and his glasses. Jean didn't like competition, so made a mental note to do something about the girl eventually.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Logan finally recognized the scent.  
  
"Well?" Xavier asked.  
  
"It's a snake," he said. "Might have slithered in here and found a place to sleep."  
  
Ororo shuddered. "I don't mind snakes when they're secure, but having one loose in the Institute..."  
  
"I'll find it, don't worry," Logan assured her. He began tracking the scent, and eventually found its source. "Well I'll be."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"You like her, don't you?" Jean asked Scott.  
  
He turned to look at her. They were walking to his car for the ride back, and she had just popped the question.  
  
"I guess so," he shrugged. "She has good looks, she's smart, and she even has a great personality."  
  
"You think she's better than me?" Jean asked.  
  
"What? No!"  
  
"Yes you do," Jean said flatly. "You keep sneaking peeks at her, and I can SMELL your love for her. Face it: You have a crush on Taryn."  
  
Scott blustered. "I don't!"  
  
Jean snorted, ending the discussion. They all got into the car and drove to the Institute, but Jean had her thoughts elsewhere.  
  
She remembered how her mother had held her home for a week before Jean moved to the Institute, and she had explained some more of the truth to Jean, the truth ABOUT Jean herself.  
  
"Remember, honey, that eventually you'll have every boy in school at your beck and call, like I did when I was your age, and you'll need to keep control over it."  
  
She had also explained some changes Jean would go through, and some important things the young woman would have to do, but Jean didn't think much about that now. She had to do something to keep Scott on her dance list---  
  
'Oh shit!' her mind hissed. She had forgotten entirely about the Swaying! Her mother would have her tail if she knew!  
  
Of course, the only thing to do was duck out and get to the Swaying, ignoring everyone until she got there. She remembered how her mother had been one of the best in the Swaying when she was in her prime, and Jean had to uphold the expectations everyone had. Like mother, like daughter, as the saying went.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"But how could she sleep in here with a snake in her room?" Ororo asked.  
  
"I may be psychic, but I don't know," Xavier said.  
  
Logan was looking under the dresser, bureaus, in the bathroom, under the bed---and then IN the bed.  
  
Ororo's heart skipped a beat when he did that last one, and when he actually examined it carefully her heart skipped again.  
  
"Something isn't right here," he said. "The scent is all over the bed, but there's no snake. But there is this---" He held up a hand, holding a handful of what appeared to be flakes in his palm.  
  
"Snake scales?" Xavier said.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"But I don't understand," Ororo said. "Jean keeps a snake in her bed?"  
  
"I'm guessing."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Next chapter should be better, I hope/promise.  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	2. The Swaying

The Truth About Jean  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks for the reviews, guys!  
  
TO SailorWade: I have Luis Royo to thank for this idea. At least I think it's him.  
  
TO Sarah Coldheart: What exactly are these stories? Never heard of them, but I could sure use some material, since the stuff I got is pretty thin right now.  
  
TO todd fan: Did I SAY she was evil?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: The Swaying  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jean had resolved to ditch the others first chance she got and make like the Road Runner to the Swaying. The X-Men would chew her out for dropping from sight, but the sisters would be much angrier if she didn't show up. It was just the one option: Go to the Swaying and play her part.  
  
Scott parked in the garage and everyone piled out, talking about the homework. Jean's grades were high enough that she could suffer not doing hers for the night. Besides, there was always extra credit.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Jean, could I have a word with you?" Xavier asked as the young woman passed him in the hall.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
They entered a spare room and he turned to face her. "Jean, earlier, while you were at school, Logan picked up a scent and followed it into your room. We had to search through it, but didn't find anything."  
  
"What scent, Professor?"  
  
"A snake has apparently found its way into the Institute, and Logan, Ororo, and myself tried to find it, to no avail. I hope you don't mind our searching your room."  
  
"Not at all." It wasn't easy to keep up the act.  
  
"Logan also found the scent concentrated quite heavily in your bed."  
  
Jean's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Yes I know, but as I said, there was no snake."  
  
Jean forced a sigh of relief. "That's good news. Thanks a lot, Professor."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Jean went to her room, and then sighed in relief for real. These guys were starting to figure her out, like her mom had warned might happen. Jean needed to reassert her control of things, to get Scott back and get to the Swaying.  
  
She opened a drawer she hardly ever opened and removed the long, deep red clothing from it.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Evan finished his Math and yawned, going down for a drink. The others complained about using up all the milk, but he could care less.  
  
Just as he was heading back up, his eyes glanced out the window and he saw someone rushing across the open ground. Evan blinked and peered closer. There was a brief flash of red in the moonlight, and Evan could tell it was Jean out there. She was carrying a duffel bag and heading for the garage.  
  
'Better tell the others.'  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Jean finally made it with half an hour to spare, berating herself all the while. The building was old and only used by people who could barely afford an apartment, and the lower levels were used by the rest, those like her.  
  
She went down the numerous sets of stairs to the desired level and entered through the door provided, and then looked around.  
  
Everyone in Bayville was there, and they were all dressed. Each person wore simple robes of deep red, with nothing underneath.  
  
"Took you long enough," a girl Jean's age, Alicia, said as she came over. Jean and Alicia had been good friends for a long time, and hoped to always be. Alicia was dressed as the others were, and smirked at Jean's street clothes.  
  
"I'd better change," the redhead nodded and walked to one of the spare rooms.  
  
Inside, Jean stripped naked and put on her own robes, and then went to join the festivities.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Why are we following Jean again?" Scott asked.  
  
"Just trust me, I got a feeling about this," Evan said.  
  
"You always cause trouble with your stupid feelings, Evan," Kurt said. He had been woken up because Evan thought they would need a head start on escaping if there was trouble.  
  
"Just come on," Evan hissed.  
  
The young mutants entered the building and Evan knew to head down, because it was always down in the movies. (AN: God, this guy is pathetic).  
  
It didn't take long to find the room, and the trio snuck down the hallways until the found a balcony overlooking everything. Covered in shadows, they would be very hard to spot.  
  
"Look," Evan whispered, pointing down below.  
  
At least a hundred people, fifty of each sex, were gathered below, and all dressed in the same red robes, like ancient druids or something. Evan thought they might be cult members, but couldn't be sure.  
  
Then they all moved, slowly at first, taking their places. The males were opposite the females, looking as if about to choose who gets on what team, or something vaguely like that. They started to move again, gracefully stepping toward the other sex and then began to intertwine, a dance beginning.  
  
The three mutants spotted Jean among the mass below, and kept their eyes on her. As the dance continued, the dancers began to move a little faster, and with more fluid grace and ease.  
  
And then it happened: The girls stopped dancing as one, each girl facing a boy, and the girls reached up to remove their robes enticingly. The young X-Men were transfixed as Jean opened her robe, her lovely breasts drawing them in---  
  
And the girls all dropped their robes to the floor, and the three boys were no longer turned on, but scared off.  
  
From the waist down, every person down there had a snake's body, smooth scales and all. Each snake half was at least six feet long, and the dancers slithered towards each other, wrapping around and entwining themselves with a member of the opposite sex. Jean was doing that all with a person who looked like Bobby.  
  
And then one of them, near Jean, whipped a forked, black tongue out and tasted the air, scenting the three mutants.  
  
Hissing, the alarm was raised and everyone stopped what they were doing, turning to see what was going on. Jean looked up and immediately tasted Scott's scent, anger and panic rising within her.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Like I said, people, this will be short, because I don't really hold Jean in too high a regard.  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	3. Running Blind

The Truth About Jean  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the wait!  
  
TO Sprite: Some monsters can do all kinds of crazy shape-shifting moves. Jean's kind does something like that.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: Running Blind  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott thought he might be dreaming. There was no way something so crazy could be real. Snake-people, in Bayville, and among mutants? A little too farfetched to be real.  
  
"Pinch me, I think I'm having a nightmare," he said to Evan.  
  
Evan punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"Guess I'm not dreaming," Scott said weakly.  
  
"Guys," Kurt said nervously. "I think we should run."  
  
"Good idea," Scott said, leading the hasty retreat.  
  
Down below, the members of the mysterious race began slithering in all directions, making plans of escape. Jean hurried to the room with her clothes, changed back to human form, and got dressed. She rushed outside to find no trace of the boys.  
  
'Damn! If they get back before me, I'm screwed!' she thought.  
  
But there was always a way...  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Scott was going seventy in a thirty zone. He was lucky he hadn't been pulled over, because the way he was driving would earn him a long sit in a cell at the police station.  
  
"Slow down!" Evan screamed, and Scott slowly responded, constantly glancing around for any sign of pursuit.  
  
"They're back there, Scott!" Kurt said. "We got away, all right? Just stop and take a deep breath."  
  
Scott forced himself to do that, and the car came to a stop.  
  
"What the hell WAS that stuff, man?" Evan asked. "They were all half- snake!"  
  
"And Jean was there!" Kurt said. "Man, who'd ever guess she's a mutant AND a snake-person? Freaky!"  
  
"Never mind that!" Scott snapped. "We need to tell the professor! This could be important!"  
  
"Everything's important with you!" Evan shot back.  
  
Scott ignored him as he calmed himself down, started up his car, and headed to the Institute.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Now remember," Scott said as they crept through the halls to their rooms. "We were all getting milk and cookies last night, nothing more."  
  
"Must have been out of milk," Logan said, glowering down at them from the top of the stairs. "Unless we DO keep the fridge in the middle of Bayville."  
  
"Busted," Evan grumbled.  
  
"So busted," Kurt agreed.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Professor Xavier was less than pleased to hear the news this late at night, which is why Ororo opted to wake him.  
  
"Your reasons are hardly worth sneaking out," he said, glowering as Logan had done. "I expect this won't happen again. And since you are obviously under serious stress, a punishment is hardly worthwhile at the time. Go to sleep."  
  
They obeyed listlessly, wondering how the hell Jean had gotten back before them.  
  
"I'm telling you, she slithered her way here," Evan said.  
  
"Or she could have flown," Kurt piped in. "Some snakes can fly."  
  
"They just fall from branch to branch," Scott corrected. "I can't believe I was in love with a snake."  
  
"Well, you better believe it," Evan said, "because we have to live and work with that same snake day and night. And don't forget Taryn---Jean could be jealous."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The next day at school, the trio sat alone at a table, making up wild theories about monsters.  
  
"Bobby and Jean are snakes, because we saw them at the weird get-together," Evan said. "What're the rest of the gang?"  
  
"Rahne's a werewolf, Kitty's a were-cat of some sort, and I guess the others are vampires or ghouls or something," Scott said.  
  
"Good theory," Kurt nodded. "But we need to figure out the Brotherhood just in case they get involved."  
  
"Blob might be a mud person, Lance is a rock man, Pietro's a roadrunner, and Mystique is an outcast evil mermaid," Evan said.  
  
"That sounds about right," Scott agreed. "Now we just need to buy lots of anti-monster gear and stuff, in case they get any bright ideas."  
  
"This seat taken?" Bobby asked cheerily.  
  
"Uh, yeah!" Evan said. "Saving it for a skater buddy of mine!"  
  
Bobby just shrugged and looked elsewhere.  
  
"Glad he didn't sit here," Kurt said. "Don't need a snake-boy spying on us."  
  
"I am NOT a 'snake-boy', Kurt," Bobby said coldly, having overheard them.  
  
"Crud!" Scott cursed. "If he tells Jean, we're dead!"  
  
"Tells me what?" Jean asked, having overheard while passing by to sit with Duncan.  
  
"That I got a small present for you recently," Scott lied quickly.  
  
Jean seemed happy. "Really? When do I get it?"  
  
"When you got to hell," Kurt muttered.  
  
"When?" Jean asked.  
  
"When I find it again," Scott said. "I think I accidentally lost it when I was hiding it from Evan here. Clumsy me."  
  
Jean smiled, shrugged, and left.  
  
"Too close," Evan said.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Short but easy, since I don't care too much for Jean in this series of my fics. I have bigger plans for better characters.  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	4. A Moth To The Flame

The Truth About Jean  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: I hope everyone knows that this fic will end VERY soon, because Jean is not one of my favorite characters, although I really like her. I can't think of much for this fic's chapters, sorry.  
  
TO Trunks-Girl: No, I already wrote that fic. Search for "The Truth About Lance."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: A Moth To The Flame  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day at school, Scott and Kurt had decided to go and beg to be official boyfriends to Taryn and Amanda respectively.  
  
"Uh, Taryn, I was kind of wondering if you wanted to actually become steady or whatever the word is?" Scott asked nervously, glancing around to make sure Jean and Bobby weren't nearby. He and the other two weren't sure if Bobby WAS a snake, but they were too paranoid to take risks.  
  
Taryn brightened considerably. "I thought you'd never ask! Of course I will, as long as I get a peek behind those glasses."  
  
"A peek isn't exactly a bright idea, but I can't tell you what you'll find later, I suppose."  
  
"See you later, then, I hope!"  
  
She hopped up a little to give him a kiss on the cheek and then hurried to her next class.  
  
Scott stood there, feeling like he'd just been blown away.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Amanda?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I ask you a major question?"  
  
"I don't see why not."  
  
Kurt cleared his throat. "Well, we've been together for some time now, but do you think we could actually go steady, since we're just beating around the bush?"  
  
Amanda stared at him and then smiled. "Sure, Kurt! You know I like you a whole lot!"  
  
"Whew!" Kurt sighed, deeply relieved.  
  
"I'll be seeing more of you, then!" Amanda smiled as she hurried to her lunch table.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Hey guys," Pietro snickered. "Look at Daniels---he seems about to explode!"  
  
"Allow me," Todd said politely, and expertly flung a spoonful of mash potatoes at Evan. The food nailed him right in the ear, and he started freaking out. The Brotherhood, who found this highly amusing, burst into laughter.  
  
"My turn," Lance said. He scooped some peach slices onto his spoon and hit Evan right on the neck, a slice sliding down his back beneath his shirt.  
  
The Brotherhood laughed even harder, and Evan spun around, furious.  
  
"Think it's funny because I'm gay, do you?" he snapped, getting everyone's attention.  
  
"Uh, Evan," Scott began.  
  
"It's not fun to make fun of gay people!" Evan continued. "They have feelings too! Just because they prefer same-sex relationships doesn't make them any less human!" He sat back down and resumed eating.  
  
"Jerks" and like insults could be heard from the crowd as they expressed their opinion of the Brotherhood.  
  
"Guess it's not a good idea to make fun of Daniels from now on," Todd said glumly.  
  
"What a little bitch, though," Pietro growled. "Can't BELIEVE he did that to us! I'll kill him!"  
  
"And make things worse for us here?" Lance said. "I don't think that's smart."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Scott," Jean asked, "could I have a word with you?"  
  
"Uh, sure," he stammered.  
  
"I saw you with Taryn earlier. What were you two talking about?"  
  
"Well, Jean, we both can't deny that I saw you the other night, with all those whatever-they-are."  
  
Jean's face darkened. "Oh, and what are you planning on doing about it?"  
  
"Getting a mongoose, maybe."  
  
Jean couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Scott, you have no idea what you're doing, do you?"  
  
"No, not really," he admitted.  
  
Jean stared him in the eye. "You know, I really did like you. It's too bad you have to go with Taryn when you could have this. But I guess Bobby will make it all better."  
  
"What? That WAS Bobby?"  
  
Jean laughed again. "Yes, actually. He always gets to our little meetings ahead of me, and I have no idea how. But at least he has a better sense of humor than you do."  
  
Walking like the temptress of the school, she swaggered off.  
  
"Summers, what the heck is up with you and Jean now?" Duncan asked as he came over to Scott.  
  
"She's not human!" Scott said. "Don't let her near you! She's really a snake-woman!"  
  
"Summers, you need professional help," Duncan said as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Like I said before, short and simple. I plan on making Jean a major character in some other fics, but not really this one.  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	5. Shedding

The Truth About Jean  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks to y'all for reviewing!  
  
TO Trunks-Girl: Have you R&R The Truth About Lance? It's quite good. As for Kitty, I have her fic planned for later, and I own the title of that one (claimer here). I plan on doing Kitty and one other mutant's Truth fic at the same time, but after I get a couple of other things out of the way.  
  
TO ALL: This is the last chapter, since Jean isn't a good figure for this series in my opinion/writing ability. If anyone wants to write their own story like this, they need my permission and a different fic title!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: Shedding  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott was starting to get along well with Taryn at last, who had stopped bugging him about his glasses and was now annoying him about her good looks.  
  
Amanda and Kurt were getting along well, with Amanda having a few skeletons in her closet: She was secretly obsessed with magic and kept studying it, with a few real spell books in her room.  
  
Jean and Bobby kept "running into each other" in the halls, both at school and at the Institute, and talking behind hands and in whispers. Scott, Kurt, and Evan were becoming even more paranoid.  
  
The Brotherhood had stopped annoying Evan after Kelly had told them off for harassing a student. Criminal penalties would follow if they did it again, and the Brotherhood had desire to have their fun cut short by tasteless humor. Not yet, anyway.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Jean noticed Scott catching a breather after gym and snuck up on him, grabbing his shoulders and yelling his name in his ear.  
  
"Jean!" he practically screamed like a girl. "What do you want?"  
  
"Scott, don't you think it's time you gave u this little charade?" Jean asked with a smirk. "I know all about you boys' theories about how each of us is secretly a monster? Kitty, the Werewolf of Bayville? Funny." (AN: That is actually another fic of mine, but titled "Kin and Kith". Read n review it!)  
  
Scott gulped. "Jean, listen, I don't know what you're here for---some alien conference, to discover the Fountain of Youth, or maybe even meet Elvis---but you are really scaring me!"  
  
"Scott, you really do amuse me. So what if I'm some kind of a snake- person? It doesn't matter, does it? You used to love me so much until Evan came between us."  
  
"Jean, he isn't REALLY gay."  
  
"I know that," she growled. "But he is persistent, and he has the most terrible timing ever. He ruined our lives. You would have been happy with me, trust me on that."  
  
"Uh, maybe another lifetime."  
  
Jean laughed as she stood up, leaving. "See you around, Scott."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Guys, really, stop avoiding me!" Bobby complained when Kurt and Evan tried to escape from playing poker with him one rainy afternoon. "The Danger Room isn't THAT tempting!"  
  
"Look, B, we know all about your little slithering issues," Evan said. "So just slither away."  
  
Kurt glowered at the other boy. "Oh, VERY original."  
  
Bobby glared at them. "You two are far too nosy for your own good. If only you had gone right back to bed instead of played Junior Detective..."  
  
"Whoa, you aren't going to kill us, are you?" Evan gasped.  
  
"In poker!" Kurt added quickly when Jubilee walked by. "Because you're the master!"  
  
"God, you guys are pathetic!" Bobby exclaimed. "So what if I'm a snake like Jean? You guys are mutants! You're more dangerous than us! All we do is seduce people and shit! You have powers beyond anything we have!"  
  
"He has a good point," Kurt nodded.  
  
"Kurt, he's hypnotized you!" Evan said. "Don't go toward the light!"  
  
Bobby rolled his eyes and left.  
  
"Maybe we should just stop with this already," Kurt suggested. "It IS really stupid."  
  
"Kurt, you just sold your soul to the Snake Devil," Evan said solemnly.  
  
Kurt glared at him.  
  
"What?" Evan asked innocently.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
In the end, Scott stayed with Taryn and Kurt with Amanda. Evan is too gay to get any girl in the universe, except Marrow.  
  
Professor Xavier was too concerned with using Rogaine to care about the kids' problems with Jean and Bobby.  
  
Logan started dating Ororo, and neither of them gave a shit.  
  
Magneto was too busy clipping his toenails to care, either.  
  
Mystique eventually reconnected with Kurt and promised to be a better mother, but only after he tricked her into thinking he had major depression issues and shit like that.  
  
Lance and Kitty went on to date some more and made fun of Evan when they got the chances, since Kitty started to figure out Evan was a loser, which he will forever be.  
  
Pietro found a mirror outlet store and became trapped in there when he saw his reflection.  
  
Todd tried out for basketball, made the team, and was kicked out moments later for sliming the ball and hoops, as well as a few cheerleaders.  
  
Fred tried to jog to Arby's, but became out of breath and wound up in the Burger King parking lot, where his ghost still haunts the drive-thru.  
  
Tabitha became wildly drunk and slept with Jamie one night, but only because she was drunk. After the event, Jamie aspired to be Bayville's greatest pimp.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: I hope people found those last parts funny. I have to take a break from writing my Truth series for a while, so that I can get some other fics out of the way. I will update each of those as fast as I can, so I can write my Kitty Truth fic and another Truth fic, as well as another fic that involves what might happen if things had been different.  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


End file.
